Tension
by Titepau04
Summary: Un OS inspiré de la fin de Une page à tourner. A lire APRES Une Page à Tourner. NCIS:La et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!


**Coucou ! Et voilà ma surprise ! Un OS ! Inspiré par la fin d'Une page à tourner ! Comme quoi, tout arrive ! On ne m'arrête plus ! ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis !**

**NCIS :LA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Alicia, (oui, oui, j'ai bien dit Alicia ;-)) et ma petite Aylee !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic, la suite d'Une page à tourner ! Ahah ! Mais il va vous falloir un peu de patience parce que j'en suis qu'au 3ème chapitre…. Et puis j'ai #UPAT à finir de traduire aussi ! Bref, j'ai encore du boulot en perspective !**

* * *

Cette journée avait commencé comme les autres. Enfin, non, pas tout à fait, en fait parce que G et moi avions commencé par accompagner Aylee à l'école ensemble.

Il fallait dire aussi que ça n'était pas tous les jours que sa fille faisait sa toute première rentrée scolaire. Il fallait donc que ses deux parents soient là !

Elle avait tellement grandi ! Déjà 3 ans ! Le temps passait vraiment trop vite !

« Aylee ! Tu fais un bisou à papa et maman avant d'aller jouer ? » lui demandais-je

Elle revint sur ses pas, nous fit un bisou vite fait et y retourna. « Super » grommelais-je

« Allez, viens, faut qu'on y aille ! » me dit G

« Oui… »

« Quoi ?! Tu pleures ?! »

« Hein ? Mais non ! » m'exclamais-je en tentant d'essuyer discrètement la larme qui coulait le long de ma joue

« Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi cette larme alors ?! » me demanda G d'un ton taquin

« J'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! » lui répondis-je

« Hum hum… Une sacrée grosse poussière alors ! » me dit-il en riant « Viens-là ! » en m'attrapant par la main pour m'attirer contre lui « Je t'aime »

« Et tu crois que c'est comme ça que je vais arrêter de pleurer ?! » lui dis-je en me blottissant encore un peu plus dans ses bras

Il m'embrassa délicatement sur le front puis dans un élan de courage et de volonté, je me dégageais de son étreinte et lui disais « Allez, il faut vraiment y aller »

Nous arrivâmes à l'hacienda, après tous les autres…

« Alors, comment s'est passée cette rentrée scolaire ? » nous demanda Sam

« Super ! A peine avait-elle franchi les grilles de l'école que nous n'existions déjà plus ! »

« Elle n'a pas pleuré ? »

« Non, pas elle ! » répondit G

Je pris le premier objet qui me tomba sous la main et lui lança. Il l'esquiva en riant « Heureusement que tu ne vises pas comme ça avec une arme ! »

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à répliquer, Eric fit son apparition en haut des escaliers « Tout le monde sur le pont ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'étage. Lorsque G passa à mon niveau, je le frappais à l'épaule et lui disais « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Il me répondit par un clin d'œil et se dépêcha de monter.

Eric nous expliqua que nous avions reçu une menace d'un attentat à la bombe et qu'il avait été revendiqué par un groupe terroriste. Il avait réussi à trouver, par je-ne-sais quel tour de passe-passe, l'adresse de ce qui semblait être leur QG.

Nous nous rendîmes sur place tous les cinq où nous sommes tombés dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler une embuscade. Six hommes nous attendaient, armés jusqu'aux dents. S'en suivit un échange de tirs. Puis le silence…

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda G

« Oui » tout le monde répondit en chœur

« Aly, ça va ? » me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi, l'air inquiet

« Oui oui ! Merci G ! »

« Ils sont trop mignons ces deux-là ! » se disaient Kensi et Deeks

« Venez voir par là ! » appela Sam d'une des pièces du fond. Il avait trouvé des plans de bâtiments, des modèles de bombes artisanales. Nous avions à peine commencé à fouiller la maison que je tombais, dans le salon, sur des documents avec des dates et des lieux. Au même moment, Sam hurla qu'il fallait sortir, que la maison était piégée. Je me dépêchais de prendre le maximum de papiers afin de sauver le plus de preuves possibles.

« Alicia ! Sors, ça va exp… » cria G

Trop tard…

« Oh non, pas deux fois ça ! » s'exclama G en se précipitant vers la maison

« G ! Non, ça peut s'effondrer… » le retint Sam

« Je ne laisserai pas ma femme dedans ! »

« Callen… » appela Kensi

J'avais réussi à échapper à l'explosion au détriment d'une partie de mes vêtements mais j'avais réussi à sauver les documents !

G se précipita vers moi, me prit dans ses bras « Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessée ? »

« Tout va bien ! Tu peux le vérifier tout de suite d'ailleurs, vu le peu de tissu qu'il me reste sur le dos ! » lui dis-je en éclatant de rire

« C'est pas drôle ! J'ai encore eu la trouille de ma vie ! Tu es totalement inconsciente d'avoir fait ça ! » me dit-il en colère

« Arrête, j'ai sauvé des documents qui vont nous aider à avancer ! »

« On se serait débrouillé autrement… Allez, on rentre, il faut te trouver de nouvelles fringues ! »

Une fois changée, je retrouvais l'équipe à l'étage avec Nell et Eric.

« Ah Alicia, super les papiers que tu as récupéré ! »

« Merci Eric, tu diras ça à mes vêtements ! Et à mon cher mari aussi ! »

Sur les documents, apparaissaient deux adresses qui semblaient suspectes. Callen choisit d'envoyer Kensi et Deeks à la première et Sam, moi et lui à la deuxième.

Nous arrivâmes près de la maison suspecte.

« Tu restes dans la voiture. Et c'est un ordre, Alicia. » me dit G fermement

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! »

Il ne me répondit pas et se dirigea vers la maison avec Sam qui me fit comprendre du regard qu'il fallait mieux que je lui obéisse, que j'avais fait assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui.

Je me rassis donc dans la voiture, plus vexée par le ton qu'il avait employé que par l'ordre en lui-même. Je les regardais entrer dans la maison lorsque j'entendis des coups de feu provenant de l'intérieur. Je me précipitais hors de la voiture puis me rappelant l'ordre de G, je pris sur moi et restais sur place. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende Sam crier « G ! »

C'en fut trop pour moi. Ni une ni deux, je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de la maison en espérant prendre les agresseurs à revers. Tant pis si je devais désobéir délibérément à un ordre de mon chef et mari, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas agir et risquer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je m'en voudrais à vie si je ne tentais rien.

La porte arrière, enfin ce qu'il en restait, était ouverte. Je m'introduisis dans la pièce, une buanderie, personne. Ensuite une chambre, des coups de feu, je répliquais, plus rien. Je continuais dans le couloir, évitant les corps qui jonchaient le sol. Je m'approchais silencieusement du salon lorsque je vis un homme qui me tournait le dos. Il menaçait Sam avec une arme. Il devait être à court de munitions. Aucune trace de G. Je décidais d'attaquer l'homme par surprise. Je réussi à lui faire une clé et à lui faire perdre connaissance. Je le lâchais alors et il tomba par terre.

« G ? Où est G ? » demandais-je à Sam, inquiète

« Là, derrière le canapé » me répondit-il en allant menotter l'homme qui le menaçait deux minutes auparavant

Je me précipitais vers ce canapé et trouvais l'homme de ma vie qui se relevait, étourdi.

« Mais, tu saignes ?! » m'exclamais-je en voyant du sang couler le long de son bras

« C'est rien, juste une égratignure » m'assura-t-il « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de rester à la voiture ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, il faut que tu désobéisses » s'emporta-t-il en réalisant soudain que j'étais là et non plus dehors auprès de la voiture

« Mais…. Je… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, tu retournes à la voiture »

Je lui obéis, bien consciente d'avoir une fois de plus transgressé ses ordres.

« G… Tu ne devrais pas… » commença Sam

Il se tut aussitôt, voyant bien que son partenaire n'était pas à même de l'écouter.

G appela l'OPS pour faire son rapport et demander le médecin légiste. Il demanda également à Kensi et Deeks de venir me chercher et de me ramener à l'hacienda d'où je n'aurai plus le droit de bouger.

« Kensi et Deeks vont venir te chercher. Je ne veux plus te voir sur le terrain tant que tu désobéiras encore à mes ordres »

Puis il monta dans la voiture pendant que Sam installait le suspect à l'arrière. Il démarra et je regardais la voiture partir sans moi.

Deeks et Kensi arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, surpris de la réaction de Callen.

Le retour à l'OPS se fut dans le plus grand silence. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers la salle de tir. J'avais besoin de me défouler et de réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps, au hangar à bateaux, Sam et Callen étaient en salle d'interrogatoire. Kensi et Deeks, qui les avaient rejoints après m'avoir déposée, observaient à côté. L'agresseur ne semblait rien vouloir dire.

La porte de la salle de tir s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Hetty. Elle regardait autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Son regard se posa sur ce qu'il restait de la cible sur laquelle je m'étais entrainée. Elle continua à chercher et me trouva dans un coin, assise par terre, la tête sur les genoux, en sanglots.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi sans dire un mot.

Je relevais la tête « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Hetty, faut-il toujours que je gâche tout ? »

« Peut-être parce que vous écoutez toujours votre cœur et non votre tête. Allez, venez avec moi. Vous savez, vous me faites penser à un certain agent au début de sa carrière, très doué mais tellement têtu. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs ! Même s'il a appris à se contrôler ! »

Nous remontâmes à l'étage toutes les deux pour voir l'évolution de l'interrogatoire. Voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien avec le suspect, Callen et Sam décidèrent d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Tout le monde avait besoin de repos.

Ils passèrent par l'OPS pour récupérer leurs affaires, et moi pour G.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison en silence. Je n'osais pas le regarder, je sentais une telle colère émaner de lui, même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître…

La soirée fut calme, bien calme, c'était presque pire qu'une dispute. Puis vint le moment de coucher Aylee. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Sa journée avait l'air d'avoir été épuisante. Je rêvais de pouvoir faire la même chose mais je savais que G m'attendait dans le salon et que nous devions parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Autant dire que je n'y suis pas allée de gaité de cœur.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, me tournant le dos.

« G ? » murmurais-je

Il se retourna « Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a prit ? » d'un ton calme

« Je… J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai entendu la fusillade. Et quand j'ai entendu Sam t'appeler, j'ai cru devenir folle d'inquiétude, je ne pouvais pas rester dehors à attendre que tu te fasses tuer ! »

« Je ne suis pas mort que je sache ! »

« Grâce à moi ! » agacée

« Et tu étais obligée de te mettre en danger pour autant ? Tu ne savais rien de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur ! Tu aurais pu tous nous faire tuer ! Tu penses à Aylee de temps en temps ? Elle fait quoi si on meurt tous les deux ? »

« Alors là, tu exagères ! Je pense à elle tous les jours, à chaque instant ! »

« On ne dirait pas en voyant ton comportement d'aujourd'hui ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais éviter en ne sortant pas avec des collègues ! »

« Tu peux parler, tu n'es pas mieux ! Et puis, fallait pas me mettre enceinte si tu ne voulais pas fonder de famille ! » Ce fut le coup fatal qui sonna le glas de notre dispute.

G me fusilla du regard, prit ses affaires sans un mot et sortit en claquant la porte.

Il eut à peine franchi la porte que je regrettais déjà mes mots. Je sortis en courant après lui mais il était déjà parti.

Il faisait nuit noire, tout le quartier était endormi. Seule, notre maison était éclairée…

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide parfois ! Cet homme, c'était tout ce qui m'était arrivée de mieux depuis des années et je gâchais tout avec un comportement irresponsable…

Un frisson me ramena à la réalité et je rentrais. Je trouvais Aylee en pyjama au milieu du salon « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma chérie ? Tu devrais dormir ! »

« Où est papa ? Pourquoi vous avez crié tout à l'heure ? »

« Il est parti se promener. Je suis désolée si nous t'avons réveillée en parlant un peu fort. Viens te recoucher, tu as école demain »

Avant de faire de même, j'essayais de l'appeler, en vain. J'appelai Sam aussi, des fois qu'il soit allé trouver refuge chez lui. En vain aussi.

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée, sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hetty arriva à son bureau, elle vit Callen endormi sur le canapé.

« Monsieur Callen, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez dormi ici ? »

« Bonjour Hetty ! Oui, j'avais des rapports à finir et je me suis endormi »

« Hum hum… » répondit-elle en retournant à son bureau. Elle savait qu'il lui avait menti. « Monsieur Callen, venez prendre des vêtements propres ! »

« Merci Hetty » lui répondit-il un peu honteux de son mensonge

Toute l'équipe arriva au fur et à mesure. A mon arrivée, je constatais que les affaires de G étaient là, mais pas lui.

« Il est au hangar à bateaux si vous le cherchez » me dit Hetty

« Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! Merci quand même ! »

« Kensi, Deeks, on va au hangar rejoindre G. Toi aussi Alicia » annonça Sam

« Moi aussi ? C'est lui qui t'a demandé ? »

« Oui, allez, on y va ! »

Je trouvais ça étrange mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Quand je vis la tête de G au moment où il me vit franchir la porte, je compris qu'il n'était pas au courant de ma venue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » demanda-t-il à Sam, l'emmenant dans un coin de la pièce « Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair hier ?! »

« G, elle restera dans cette pièce. Toute aide nous est précieuse sur ce dossier »

Il ne répondit pas et retourna en salle d'interrogatoire. Sam le suivit. Kensi et Deeks étaient gênés par la situation et ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et je n'avais pas du tout envie de leur en parler. Je m'assis à la table et observais l'écran.

L'interrogatoire dura toute la journée. G ne sortit que pour boire un peu ou se dégourdir les jambes. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole ni même un regard. Quant à Sam, il sortit juste pour passer un coup de fil.

A la fin de la journée, le suspect finit par avouer où était cachée la bombe et la brigade d'intervention put entrer en action.

Une fois de retour à l'OPS, Kensi et Deeks prirent leurs affaires et partirent aussitôt. Je m'apprêtais à faire de même lorsque Hetty m'interpela « Madame Callen, vous allez me faire le plaisir de stopper cette mascarade rapidement »

« De quelle mascarade voulez-vous parler ?

« De celle avec votre mari »

« Oh… Je sais… Tout est de ma faute et je ne sais pas comment réparer mon erreur »…

Pendant ce temps, Sam réprimandait Callen également « C'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque avec Alicia ? Vous vous comportez comme des gamins ! »

« J'en ai marre qu'elle se mette en danger tout le temps »

« Il ne fallait pas te marier avec un agent fédéral dans ce cas ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment la protéger… Je ne veux pas la perdre… »

« Tu ne peux pas l'emballer dans du papier bulle ni l'empêcher de sortir. Je suis plutôt bien placé pour savoir ce qui l'en est. Regarde avec Michelle »

G se retourna et me regarda parler avec Hetty « Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

« Commence par enfiler ça » lui répondit Sam en lui donnant un costume « Une voiture t'attend dehors, laisse-toi guider ! »

« Et Aylee ? »

« File, ne pose pas de questions ! »

… « Vous ne savez pas comment faire ? J'ai bien une idée ! Vous allez mettre cette robe et vous dépêcher de monter dans la voiture qui vous attend à l'extérieur »

Je m'exécutais puis sortis… Je n'avais même pas pensé à demander où était Aylee, mais connaissant Hetty, je savais que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire.

En approchant du véhicule, je vis que G était déjà à l'intérieur. La voiture nous déposa au J-Lounge, notre premier restaurant. Le serveur nous amena à la table que nous avions eue. Cela me fit sourire.

« J'aime quand tu souris ! » me dit G

« Oh, G, mon chéri ! Je suis tellement désolée de tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je t'ai dit… C'était tellement affreux, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu oser te dire ça ! »

« Bonne question mais tu sais, sous le coup de la colère, on peut dire des trucs qu'on ne pense pas, qu'on regrette après… »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Je te promets de faire attention, enfin, plus ! Et puis, de toujours t'écouter aussi… »

« Ah, c'est bon à entendre ! Moi, Chef ! » me dit-il d'un air taquin

« Ne commence pas, je suis sérieuse ! Promets-moi d'être plus prudent de ton côté aussi »

« C'est promis, mon amour ! Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« Non » lui avouais-je

« Viens alors, je vais te montrer quelque chose »

Nous remontâmes dans la voiture, il donna une adresse au chauffeur qui nous emmena « Dans un cimetière ?! Sérieux ?! Il y a plus romantique comme… » commençais-je à dire lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa pour me faire taire

Puis, il me prit par la main « Viens » Il m'emmena sur la tombe d'une certaine Hannah Lawson.

« Je te présente ma sœur, Amy »

« Ta sœur ? Mais c'est pas le même nom ?! »

« Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué mais je t'expliquerai un jour… Tu sais, si je t'ai amené là, c'est pour pouvoir te faire comprendre qu'Aylee et toi êtes tout ce que j'ai, ma vraie famille. Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais assez vous protéger »

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai ! Tu es un père fabuleux et tu nous protèges à merveille ! Mais tu sais, en ce qui me concerne, je sais me protéger toute seule »

« Elle a raison ! Arrête de te croire obligé de protéger tout le monde et de te croire responsable de tout ce qui peut nous arriver »

« Amy ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« G, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, ça n'était pas de ta faute alors s'il te plait, arrête de te torturer, profite de la vie et prend soin de notre petit trésor » lui dis-je

« Papa ? »

« Alicia ! »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Papa, réveille-toi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa fille assise sur le lit à côté de lui « Aylee ! »

« Tu pleures papa ? »

« Non, c'est rien ma chérie. J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve »


End file.
